


just know that if you hide (it doesn't go away)

by shsl_loser



Series: l'manburg was built on the destruction of children [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl_loser/pseuds/shsl_loser
Summary: technoblade stares down at the child who flinched away from him, and instead of weeping for what fragile trust he lost, he snarls. "i was teaching you a lesson,"some lessons are unnecessary.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade
Series: l'manburg was built on the destruction of children [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101827
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	just know that if you hide (it doesn't go away)

all tubbo could smell was gunpowder, and all he could see was the destruction of his country, a situation all too familiar. thoughts of wilbur and blue and discs and fireworks danced in his mind as he looked around him.

philza had built up and was laughing maniacally as he took in the destruction of tubbo's home. tommy, quackity, ranboo, karl, niki, you name it lived there too, but tubbo figured it was pushed to the side for phil's vengeance. (a voice told tubbo that philza was his father, he shouldn't be doing this. another voice chimed in that nobody forced him to kill wilbur, he did that on his own accord. tubbo shoved them both down, rationality would not help him escape this situation.)

a few paces away he could spot tommy, in a heated argument with technoblade. tubbo let them be. he wouldn't try to understand their relationship. distantly he wondered if this was all an act, that tommy would laugh when the explosion and battle had finished and would hold hands with phil as techno led the two away. "you didn't think i'd stay, did you big t? not after you exiled me?" tubbo could practically hear him tease. the president (was he even a president when the country he ruled was nothing more than a crater again?) couldn't say he didn't deserve that.

dream's laughter, menacing and cold rang out, snapping tubbo out of his stupor. wither's shrieked and blasted, more and more of l'manburg being destroyed. everything the original founders of l'manburg had worked for, gone.

tubbo could feel tears drip down his cheeks.

tommy had gone off to help the citizens fight off the three-headed abominations that roamed the sky, and tubbo could see techno heading towards him. the teen scrambled to grab his sword.

"you understand why i did this, right tubbo? government corrupts. when you're older you'll see that i did you a favour," the pig spoke, slow and looking down upon him as if he was a toddler. tubbo was overcome with anger. how could technoblade waltz in here and destroy everything tubbo had worked for, and then shrug it off like he had done nothing wrong? tubbo had never asked to be president, and he had never had an example of a good one before him. he tried to spare a broken country a cruel end and was only punished for it. why did everyone treat him like an adult until they needed him to be complacent? if he was too young to understand, then he was too young to be president.

"techno you destroyed my home! how is that a good thing? it wasn't like only the government lives here! you're hurting plenty of innocents too!"

"some sacrifices had to be made to rid l'manburg of its government. surely you must see that tubbo,"

technoblade took a step towards him, and tubbo flinched so hard he fell backwards.

technoblade stares down at the child who flinched away from him, and instead of weeping for what fragile trust he lost, he snarls. "i was teaching you a lesson,"

some lessons are unnecessary.

tubbo did not need to learn heartbreak and anarchy at such a tender age, tubbo didn't need to know how to kill or maim, tubbo didn't need to know to accept his deaths as something normal. the lessons tubbo had been taught ruined him, took away the very foundation of his morals. adults still wanted him to give up more of himself, and if there was one lesson tubbo took to heart more than the rest, it was to let them.

l'manburg would be laid to rest. the president was tired.


End file.
